Not Memories but Drabbles
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: A drabble collection based around Not Love but Misguided Hate, Not Anger but Misdirected Passion... from before the stories and during the five years that our fave shipping was separated... Please Read and Review!
1. Everyone Welcome Katara

I am bored so I am gonna start a drabble collection for NLMH , NAMP and the last one that is tooo long to remember to spell out… 

Each drabble will be a random part from their past or during the 5 years that Katara and Zuko were separated… most will be funny even hysterical…

* * *

Drabble #1

Everyone Welcome Katara Moana

* * *

A nine year old Katara was lead by her father into her new 3rd grade classroom. She was small and slightly chubby, her hair in weaves and her blue eyes bright. The scowl on her face however was what worried her father.

"Everyone this is Katara Moana, she is from Honolulu Hawaii." The teacher took the girl from her father. Katara waved to her father and he waved as he left the classroom then followed the principal. "Now if everyone one at a time stand up from your seat and say your name and something extra special about you."

The girl in the front row on the farthest right of the class stood and smiled. She was a bit taller than Katara and kind of lanky. She had short brown hair, but it was her pale skin that bother Katara a bit. "I am the Azula Agni, I was born in Japan." She sat down and smirked at the rest of the class.

Each student went along and told about themselves. One girl stumbled out of her seat and smiled and giggled slightly. "Umm… I am… Suki!" She paused to think. "My daddy is in the military!"

Katara was finally seated behind Suki. Katara reached up an touched the girl on the shoulder.

Suki turned to Katara and smiled.

"My daddy is in the military too!"

"Cool!" Suki turned to the front and looked at Azula then turned back. "Becareful of Azula she and her brother are really mean. He is in fifth grade."

"My brother is in fifth grade!" She whispered back.

"Tell him to be careful because Zuko is really mean." Suki whispered and finally turned back.


	2. The Music Performance

Here is drabble number 2 thanks for your reviews and such I am glad you are liking these… its to keep you occupied while you wait for chapters of N.E.S.F.H…. yeah the third story!

This drabble has to do with the trip to Japan.

The artist in this is not fictional, his name is Miyavi, and is one of the greatest Japanese singers out there, and he is as crazy as I make him out to be… never heard of him go to you tube… and just watch whatever its bound to amaze you… The song in this drabble is "Aishiteru Kara Hajimeyou"

* * *

Drabble #2

The Performance

Katara was being drug by Zuko through a slower moving crowd. "Zuko what are you doing?!" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Sumimasen" Zuko was saying every few seconds. "Come on Katara we are gonna be late."

Katara light bowed her head as they passed people. "Late for what!" She asked.

"Gomenasai!" He apologized when he accidentally brushed against someone. "I said it was a surprise!" He called back to her.

He finally slowed when they got to a large building. Katara was finally able to catch her breath. "What are we doing."

He turned and smiled deviously at her. "You'll love it I promise." He said

Katara rolled her eyes.

He stopped at a ticket booth at the front of the building and bowed his head at the lady. "Agni Zuko." he said.

The girl nodded and looked on a piece of paper. "Hai!"

"Ikura desu ka?" He asked.

Katara looked around and then inside.

"Credit card wa tsukaemasuka?" he asked then.

"Hai!" The girl said and he handed her the card then showed his id. "Yoi ichinichi wo!" she said handing it back and then bowing slightly, in which he did back then drug Katara in to the building."

"Zuko are you gonna tell…" She was cut off when he lead her into a rather large room.

"I called ahead and got seats for us up front. I just had to pay for the tickets." They sat down near the front in the two reserved seats. "This is kind of exclusive so don't tell Azula she would kill me."

The curtains lifted and a tall man sat down on a stool, holding a black guitar. He had tattoos up and down his arms and around his neck, he was wearing the craziest hairstyle she had ever seen. Girls were screaming behind her making her jump.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled in stretched English. They screamed louder. He began to pound on the guitar.

Katara's heart pounded and she was amazed at the man's talent. After a few minutes of strumming violently he began to slow down.

"This is Miyavi, he is one of mine and my sister's favorite singers."

He began to sing:  
""aishiteru" kara hajimeyou  
donna ni tsuyogattemo bokura wa ai no te no hira no ue de dakiatteru"

Katara smiled at the sound of his voice, raspy and soft at the same time. She was well aware of what "Aishiteru" meant

"aishi, aisare, aishiau...  
soshite mata, soko kara ai ga umareru  
"aishiteru" kara hajimeyou  
dore dake kizutsuitemo bokura wa ai no te no hira no ue de, sore de mo mata aishiau  
ai tte nan darou, nan nandarou?  
nante kangaeru hitsuyou no nai mono ga ai da to boku wa omounda"

Her heart slowed and she smiled softly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you,"

She felt herself melt suddenly. She felt an arm reach around her shoulder and she turned and smiled.

"soko kara bokura wa hajimaru  
I love you, I love you, I love you,  
kou da, mata ashita kimi ni tsutaeyou  
sou shiyou"

The song ended and she was almost in tears. The singer Miyavi went into another solo guitar.

"Thanks for bringing me." Katara whispered.

"Anytime." He pulled her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

The song translates to:

Let's begin from "I love you"  
No matter how tough we act, we are holding each other on the palms of love.

Loving, being loved, loving each other...  
And again, from there love is born

Let's start from "I love you"  
No matter how much we hurt, we are on the palms of love, we can still love each other again

What it love, what is love I wonder?  
A thing that does not need be thought about, is love, I think.

I am me, and as you are you, love is love.

I love you, I love you, I love you,  
We'll start from there

I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Yes, I'll tell you again tomorrow

I shall

Song (c) of Miyavi

Lyrics were found on the internet at a random lyrics site by a friend.

Avatar (c) of Mike and Bryan (c) of Viacom


	3. Freshman Year SUCKS

Another drabble based around those three stories… if you havent read any of Not Love But Misguided Hate, Not Anger but Misdirected Passion, or up to chapter 5 of Not Eternal Sadness but Forgotten Happiness then your prolly confused as hell… I would recommend reading them, they are good I have all good feedback for them to prove it. it's a modern Au Zutara that hits off pretty early, it has just about everything, guy fights, girl fights, romance, angst, comedy…

Loki: do you ever stop plugging yourself?

TT oh yeah this is Loki he is my muse currently for NESFH or story three of the trilogy… he is an original character of mine that every time I think of him I get angsty

Loki: (rolls eyes) Just get on with the story…

Ok Time for DRABBLE NUMERO 3!

"Move it freshman." Katara felt a sharp shove as she about toppled over. Turning quickly she met the much hated eyes of Zuko Agni as he walked past her.

"Ugly jerk." She said under breath.

He however heard it. Turning on his heel he came up to her and slammed his hand into her locker door shutting it. "What was that Moana?" He asked looking down on her.

"I said ugly jerk." She repeated. "I will spell it for you since failing your junior year."

He shot the girl a glare. She was alone, he was with Jet and Pipsqueak. "Would you like to eat those words?" he threatened. He got closer to her.

Despite the fact that anyone who would look in on this would think that he was trying to kiss her. She smiled brightly. "I think my brother wants a word with you."

Zuko looked left and right and noticed Jet and his big friend were gone. "Moving along he said as he caught eyes with Sokka.

"Damn he is such a prick," Katara said as her brother leaned up against the locker next to hers. "Trust me he will get his some day."

Sokka laughed, "tell me if he gives you any trouble kay?" Sokka laughed and trailed after Suki as she passed.

After her first class Katara came back out to her locker to find it hanging backwards and taped to her locker pulling the tape off she realized that whomever did this also put about two inches of duck tape around the lock itself.

Looking around she saw Zuko smirking like an idiot. Banging her head against her locker she looked over and saw Azula passing who gave her a look and rolled her eyes as a tribe of fan girl who pretended to be her friends followed behind rolling their eyes at Katara too.

* * *

Well its a drabble where Zuko and Katara actually have every right to hate each other... i am soooo happy my lock never got duck taped... but i have seen it done. Its hard to be a freshman... the only reason i didnt get picked on was a majority of my male cousins were seniors... 

Yeah I know its short, but I have already done a lot today, I finished chapter 5, of story three, chapter 2 of prince of disaster, and did one full oneshot and then this… I am tired.

Loki: actually she has had company over and decided to entertain them with her crappy movies….

Eh Review please! and no flames i already had one today... i dont think the navy will replace a chair through a glass door...


	4. How My World Changed

I just wanted to update something to give you guys something to do while waiting, this drabble has to do with Zuko's junior year of high school. Does anyone know what this is gonna be about? huh?

Chapter 6 is just about done so keep checking

* * *

Drabble # 4

* * *

Zuko cursed under his breath, he hated his father sometimes, and he was egotistical, biased, and even racist. Not to mention favorites his sister, whom he hated also. When he got the call from his father to come and pick him up from work Zuko threw nothing short of a fit. He almost had to laugh since his father got his precious BMW broken into and stolen, he deserved it really. He knew sometime soon his father would try to pin it on his friends. 

Zuko pulled up in his Prius next to his father's building, Ozai had been standing for a while, and he checked his watch and sent his son an icy glare.

"I called you over half an hour ago." Ozai said bitterly.

"Yeah well traffic is bad around here." Zuko gave the excuse.

"Don't blame traffic for your own incompetence." Ozai said as he got into his son's car.

"Fine." Zuko bit.

Within fifteen seconds the arguing started again.

"Why are you going this way?" Ozai snapped the question.

"It's an easier route." Zuko bit again.

Ten seconds later.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Ozai yelled.

"Well you keep making me nervous!" Zuko's voice was rising as was his anger. "Just shut up!" He finally yelled over his father.

"I am your father you do not tell me to shut up." Ozai snapped. "Irresponsible bastard." he said under his breath.

"Yeah look who got their car jacked." Zuko whispered.

SMACK

They had luckily stopped at a light when Ozai backhanded Zuko.

Zuko wanted to hit back but he knew that it wouldn't do anything but make things worse.

The whole rest of the car ride was done in silence.

Upon reaching their large home Ozai got out and was yelling again, about Zuko's lack of cleanliness. And how he didn't spend fourteen grand on a car for him to make it look like a disaster area.

Zuko yelled back about how his father just basically wasted fifty grand on a car just to get it stolen.

Ozai was steaming "Go to your uncles, I don't want to look at you."

"Better than looking at yours." Zuko said under his breath, getting back into the car he pulled on his seatbelt and drove quickly off.

Zuko was speeding rather quickly, he just really needed to vent, slowly slightly when his head cleared a bit.

Taking a right he saw the tracks, 'how dare he complain about me!' his mind screamed. Speeding up slightly at the newfound anger he could only look forward.

'Always look both ways at the tracks before crossing' he somehow heard his mother's voice in his head.

It was like a rush of ocean hit him. Only the screams of metal hitting metal where all he heard. His body was lunged to the left but was caught by the neck from his seatbelt. His world was doing circles, as he closed his eyes and waited for everything to end. Everything stopped finally, opening his eyes he found himself dangling from his seat. Freaking out slightly the endorphins kicked into overdrive as he practically ripped the seatbelt out and got loose. Falling to the ceiling of the roof he kicked out the remaining glass of the driver side window.

'Get out' was repeating in his mind, screaming loudly in his ears. He ignored the glass sticking in his back and legs as he slid through the broken window. He could hardly crawl away before he heard it, his cell phone went off. It was his father, the special selected ringtone echoed in his ears. Turning his head the car exploded in front of him, and he was only a few feet away. A piece of hot melted tire flew towards him and he lifted his left hand to block his face.

White hotness hit the right of his face right over his eye. He screamed in pain, not even hearing the sirens and yelling.

He was grabbed and his hands were yanked away from trying to pry away the burning rubber from his face. His body was screaming as much as his voice box and lungs were. He writhed and his body couldn't be held down to keep him calm.

"We just gave him a shot of morphine, but his nerves are going haywire too much for it to affect him this soon!" he heard someone say.

His screams pierced the air as they began to remove the rubber from his face.

Ozai was actually very worried about his son, forgetting about the argument earlier had ordered the medic to give his son something to calm him down. Azula was watching from her father's other car as her brother's body practically bent backwards from the pain. She couldn't get out of the car; turning away she forced the fear away.

* * *

Thus the story where Zuko gets his scar... hopefully i translated pain well enough... did you enjoy? Please let me know if you did! The next drabble will be about Sokka's proposal... that should be entertaining to say the least.

REVIEW!


End file.
